Please, Don't Hate Me!
by Lieya EL
Summary: Disaat kisah cinta yang rumit membelit kehidupannya, sebuah rahasia besar mengenai kematian kedua orangtuanya pun datang mengejutkannya/"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus segalanya Lu, tapi aku mohon...Jangan pernah membenciku!"/"Apa kau bisa mengembalikan nyawa kedua orangtuaku?"/HUNHAN/EXO/BTS /YAOI/M/Typo(s)/HurtComfort/SchoolLife/DLDR/C&C


**Please, Don't Hate Me!**

 _Squel of_ _ **Angel 2008**_

 _Present_

 **Genre:**

Hurt Comfort **/** Romance / School Life

 **Cast:**

Oh Sehun as Wu Se **Hun**

Lu Hanas Oh Lu **Han**

 **EXO**

 **BTS**

and Other

 **Rating:**

T - M

.

 **Summary**

Disaat kisah cinta yang rumit membelit kehidupannya, sebuah rahasia besar mengenai kematian kedua orangtuanya pun datang mengejutkannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan ketika mengetahui kebenaran jika Appa Sehun yang sudah dia anggap seperti appa kandungnya sendiri itu adalah...?/"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus segalanya Lu, tapi aku mohon...Jangan pernah membenciku!"/"Apa kau bisa mengembalikan nyawa kedua orangtuaku?"/HUNHAN/EXO/BTS /YAOI/HurtComfort/SchoolLife/DLDR/C&C

.

 **Disclaimer:**

©2016 Story's by _**Lieya EL**_ **. EXO** dan yang lain milik Agencynya masing-masing. Gue hanya meminjam nama mereka tanpa ijin dari pemiliknya pula wkwkwkw.

.

 **WARNING!**

This is Yaoi! Boyxboy! Typo( **s** )! Bahasa gak baku! Alur membingungkan, abal + ide pasaran dan hati-hati bisa terserang mual secara dadakan! xD.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **NO COPAST! OKE!?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Chapter 1 :** _Little Mouse Trouble's!_ **-**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki melangkahkan kakinya tergesa memasuki ruang kelas yang cukup ramai. Dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat dan tangan yang terkepal kuat, lelaki itu membanting pintu ruang kelas secara kasar hingga menghasilkan sebuah debuman yang cukup keras. Mata rusanya yang indah menatap nyalang sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk diatas bangku paling belakang.

Menghiraukan seruan tak suka dari para pemilik kelas, lelaki dengan tubuh mungil itu melangkah lebar mendekati objek tujuannya.

 _ **Bruak**_

 _ **Bruk**_

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sang pelaku tersenyum sinis mendengar pekikan tak terima dari sosok yang kini tersungkur dilantai.

Lelaki yang baru saja terjungkal dari bangkunya itu meringis memegangi pantatnya yang terasa nyeri setelah membentur ubin lantai yang keras. Tatapan nyalang pun ia layangkan pada sosok mungil yang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dada. _Cih, Sombong sekali!_

"Kau sungguh sangat berani Luhan _sunbae_ " desisnya dengan suara yang tajam.

"Cuih. Kau pikir aku takut dengan berandalan urakan yang tak tau diri sepertimu _huh_?" tantang sosok kecil bernama Luhan itu sambil membuat gerakan meludah.

Tangan lelaki itu terkepal kuat, menatap Luhan dengan marah. _Brengsek. Ini adalah penghinaan! Berani sekali lelaki kecil itu menghinanya di depan teman-temannya eoh!?_ Batinnya sangat kesal. Dengan cepat lelaki itu bergerak mendekati Luhan dan mencengkeram seragam yang ia kenakan dengan kasar. "Brengsek kau!"

"Kau yang brengsek!" Teriak Luhan.

Rahang lelaki itu semakin mengeras setelah Luhan berteriak di depan wajahnya. "Berani sekali kau berteriak didepanku!?"

"Itu salahmu karena kau menarik kerah seragamku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika berteriak di depan wajah idiotmu itu" Kata Luhan sinis.

"Dasar bajingan tengik.. akan ku ha-"

 _ **Bruak**_

"Luhan hyung!"

"Yak! Kau jangan kemari!" Pekik Luhan ketika menoleh kearah pintu mendapati adiknya tengah berdiri dengan nafas ngos-ngosan disana. Dapat dipastikan bahwa adiknya itu pasti mengejarnya sedari tadi.

"Ah, rupanya si culun berani kesini juga eoh? Menarik." Lelaki itu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di seragam Luhan -mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk menghajar lelaki bermata rusa itu dan memilih mendekati sosok lelaki berkaca mata tebal yang berdiri di ujung pintu kelasnya.

"Yak! Byun Tae sialan! Jangan menyentuh _Kookie_ -ku!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan mengerikan itu, Luhan melemparkan sebelah sepatunya kedepan, bermaksud melempari sosok yang bernama Byun Tae itu - _**Brukk**_

" _ **Auch!"**_

\- namun naas nasib sial sepertinya telah berpihak pada Luhan kali ini. Bukannya mengenai sasaran, sepatu yang dilemparnya malah mengenai kepala sosok lelaki tampan yang kini tengah memegangi keningnya di samping pria yang dipanggilnya _Kookie_ itu.

Luhan melebarkan matanya, kedua tangannya pun terangkat untuk membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. _Oh, astaga. Apa yang telah kulakukan?_ Batinnya frustasi.

Lelaki tampan itu menatapnya sengit. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam dan dingin sampai-sampai mampu membuat tubuh Luhan menggigil di tempatnya. "Dasar tikus kecil" desisnya.

Luhan meringis pelan. Sepertinya reputasinya sebagai laki-laki baik dan sopan sebentar lagi akan semakin mengabur di mata lelaki tampan itu-Wu Sehun. Lelaki tampan yang memiliki mata setajam elang dan kulit putih mulus bak porselen itu adalah Presiden sekolahnya, sekaligus juga sosok yang sangat ia kagumi. Sehun adalah murid teladan yang selalu mementingkan kesopanan dan kedisiplinan, lelaki tampan itu juga tidak bisa mentolerir hal-hal yang berbau menyengat, kotor ataupun urakan.

Luhan buru-buru mendekati Sehun dengan langkah sedikit pincang karena hanya memakai sebelah sepatunya. "Maafkan aku Sehunie, aku tidak sengaja sungguh" cicitnya pelan.

Sehun menatapnya datar. Lelaki itu sudah terlalu hafal dengan kelakuan tikus kecil pembuat onar ini.

"Apa keningmu terluka? Apakah sangat sakit?"

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Sehun menepis kasar tangan Luhan yang hendak menyentuh keningnya "Aku tidak ingin kulitku terkena tangan kotormu itu" Sehun menatap jijik sepatu penuh noda milik Luhan yang tergeletak di depannya. _Demi Tuhan!Tangan mungil itu baru saja menyentuh kotoran!_

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Tanganku tidak kotor Sehunie. Aku baru saja mencucinya tadi. Lihatlah ini bersih dan harum" Ujarnya sambil mengendus tangannya sendiri lalu menunjukkannya didepan wajah Sehun.

"Jangan percaya _Sunbae_. Luhan _sunbae_ belum mencuci tangannya tadi, dia bahkan belum mengganti bajunya sehabis olah raga. Lihatlah, dekil sekali" Pria yang kerap di panggil Byun Tae itu berujar memanas-manasi Sehun. Dan benar saja Sehun semakin jijik menatap tubuh Luhan yang dekil dan penuh keringat itu.

"Yak! Byun Tae sialan! Jangan memfitnah orang sembarangan kau!" Luhan menatap Byun Tae sengit. Lelaki bermata sipit itu menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Luhan mencebik semakin kesal.

"Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini." Ajak Jongkook. Lelaki berkacamata itu mengapit lengan Luhan hendak menariknya keluar dari kelas. Sungguh, Jongkook tidak ingin jika hyungnya yang manis itu membuat ulah lagi di kelas menyeramkan ini.

"Tapi Kookie, hyung belum memberi pelajaran pada berandal yang mengerjaimu kemarin! Hyung harus menghajarnya sampai babak belur dulu!" protes Luhan sambil melayangkan tatapan sengitnya kearah Byun Tae.

"Biarkan Sehun hyung saja yang mengurus ini semua. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas hyung sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Kau juga belum mengganti seragammu kan?" Jongkook berbisik pelan sambil menatap penuh harap pada Sehun yang menatapnya datar.

"Cepat bawa tikus kecil itu pergi dari sini" ketus Sehun.

Jongkook mengangguk penuh semangat lalu menarik lengan Luhan meninggalkan kelas. "Yak! Yak! Kookie, hyung belum menghabisinya! Yak! Yak!Sepatuku~" Jongkook tak mengindahkan pekikan protes yang keluar dari bibir pria bermata rusa itu dan tetap menyeretnya semakin menjauhi ruangan.

* * *

 **Please, Don't Hate Me!**

* * *

"Kyung, pinjam sapu tanganmu" Kyungsoo merogoh kantung celananya lalu menyerahkan sapu tangannya kepada Sehun yang berjongkok didepannya. Mereka tengah berada ditaman sekolah sekarang. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan berandal sekolahan tadi, Sehun langsung menyeretnya kemari. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis ketika Sehun membersihkan noda di sepatunya.

"Lain kali jangan mengikutiku ke kelas itu lagi, aku tidak mau tubuhmu terkotori oleh ulah mereka" Ujar Sehun di sela-sela kegiatannya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat pakaian lelaki mungil itu kotor. Jika saja dia tidak mengikutinya memasuki kelas para berandal itu, pasti Kyungsoo tidak akan terkena musibah, dan saus yang di lemparkan Byun Tae sialan itu tidak akan mengotori seragamnya.

"Tapi aku asistenmu Sehun. Jadi sudah sewajarnya jika aku mengikutimu kemana-mana" Kyungsoo menimpali dengan senyum tulus dibibirnya.

"Kau sahabatku Kyung, bukan asisten pribadiku! Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya"

"Maafkan aku Sehun" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya ketika Sehun menatapnya datar. Sepertinya lelaki itu tengah marah kepadanya.

 _Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Sehun yang merangkap menjadi asisten pribadinya. Mereka telah tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Sehun bahkan sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti saudaranya sendiri dan Kyungsoo juga termasuk dalam daftar –seseorang yang harus Sehun lindungi- selain adiknya tentunya._

 _Keluarga Kyungsoo adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Wu, mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat, saking dekatnya bahkan keluarga Do membiarkan putra semata wayangnya menjadi asisten pribadi putra sulung keluarga Wu._

 _Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur Sehun sama sekali tidak membutuhkan seorang asisten, dia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Juga pekerjaan paruh waktunya di kantor sang Appa tidak terlalu mengganggunya, Sehun masih bisa mengatasinya. Namun karena Kyungsoo dan Eommanya memaksa agar ia memiliki asisten yang bisa berada disisinya kapanpun ia membutuhkan bantuan, maka Sehunpun mau tak mau mengiyakannya._

"Hah. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ini semua gara-gara tikus kecil itu. Dasar pembuat onar, aku akan memarahinya nanti"

"Tidak Sehun, jangan memarahi Luhan." Sergah Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanya "Kanapa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kemudian mengajak Sehun duduk di bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ketika mereka sudah duduk dibangku itu, Kyungsoo membuka suara " _Eomma_ mu sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku"

"Maksudmu?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti. _Apa yang telah ibunya ceritakan? apakah ibunya memberitahukan sesuatu yang menjadi privasi Luhan kepada Kyungsoo?_

"Sebenarnya aku yang meminta _eommamu_ agar menceritakan semua tentang Luhan. Aku sangat penasaran dengan siapa _sosok Oh Luhan_ itu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tau semuanya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk " Termasuk jika Luhan-"

"Ya. Aku sudah tau semuanya Hun-a" Kyungsoo menyela cepat memotong perkataan Sehun "Dan aku sangat ingin sekali berteman dengannya, tetapi Luhan selalu menolak kehadiranku" raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah sedih.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan sedikit meremasnya - _kebiasaannya untuk menenangkan seseorang._ Sehun sangat tau bagaimana sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kyungsoo selalu peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya bahkan melebihi rasa kepeduliannya pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun juga tau bagaimana perjuangan Kyungsoo untuk mendekati Luhan selama ini, namun lelaki bermata rusa itu selalu menjauhinya, menolak kehadirannya seakan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah virus yang patut dihindari. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Luhan, Sehun pun tak mengerti.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau terlihat sangat jelek tau" Ujar Sehun kemudian mengacak surai legam Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Sehun! Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku!" Protes Kyungsoo tak terima tatanan rambutnya yang rapi dirusak begitu saja oleh lelaki pucat itu.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu berniat membalas perlakuan Sehun untuk mengacak rambutnya, namun belum sempat menyentuh surai pirang disampingnya itu dengan sigap Sehun sudah terlebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangannya "Eit! Tidak bisa" Ucap Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun meledak dalam tawanya.

 _ **Jpret**_

Sedangkan dari semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempat Sehun dan Kyungsoo duduk, terlihat seorang lelaki misterius tengah memotret mereka. Lelaki itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Bel pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi, dengan cepat Luhan memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Pria bermata rusa itu tersenyum lebar, membayangkan jika beberapa menit lagi dia akan segera bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Namun sebelum itu, Luhan harus menjemput Jongkook dikelasnya. Luhan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruangan.

"Heh, idiot"

"Heh, idiot! Kau tuli ya?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya didepan daun pintu setelah mendengar seruan dari sosok yang sangat dihindarinya. Luhan menghela nafas lelah kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan dua sosok lelaki yang tengah menatapnya dengan smirky di bibirnya.

"Oh, belum tuli rupanya" salah satu dari lelaki itu tersenyum miring kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan "Tidak mau pulang bersama kita, _hm_?" tanyanya sambil menyampirkan lengannya _sok_ akrab di bahu Luhan.

Luhan menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang, membuat lengan lelaki yang menyampir dibahunya itu terhempas "Aku tidak tertarik" Luhan berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Cih! Sombong sekali dia, Baek" Sosok yang bernama Xiumin menimpali.

"Aku tidak terkejut Min, sejak dulu si idiot ini memang lelaki yang sombong kan?"ejek lelaki satunya -yang bernama Baekhyun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk melarutkan emosinya. Luhan adalah lelaki yang sabar, sesungguhnya ejekan seperti ini bukanlah hal besar yang patut untuk di pusingkan. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Luhan hidup dilingkungan orang-orang yang selalu menghinanya dan sampai sekarang Luhan masih berhasil untuk tidak memperdulikan ucapan mereka.

"Sudah selesaikah kalian berbicara? Aku ingin segera pulang" kata Luhan datar lalu memutar tubuhnya, memilih untuk menghindari dua orang yang selalu mengganggunya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek "Mau pulang? Kemana?... Oh iya aku lupa, dulu aku sempat berpikir tidak akan ada yang mau menampung idiot sepertimu, ternyata masih ada. Paman Wu sungguh baik hati ya, mau menampung anak yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya sepertimu, Ah atau mungkin.. jangan-jangan.. kau yang menggodanya ya?" sindirnya.

Tangan Luhan terkepal kuat, wajah nya pun ikut mengeras. Pemuda bermata rusa itu memutar tubuhnya hingga sepersekian detik sudah beradu dengan wajah Baekhyun.

 _ **Plak**_

Tamparan yang cukup keras itu terasa begitu panas di pipi Baekhyun. Lelaki bereyeliner itu memegangi pipinya sambil menatap Luhan nyalang.

"Jaga ucapanmu Byun Baekhyun!" Luhan menggeram marah. Kali ini perkataan Baekhyun sungguh keterlaluan dan Luhan tidak bisa mentorelirnya lagi.

"Yak! Kau jangan besar kepala! Dulu kau hanyalah seorang idiot yang tak tau apa-apa sebelum mengenal Sehun. Anak bodoh yang tak punya orangtua sepertimu bukanlah tandingan kami!" Xiumin memekik tak terima karena Luhan menampar sahabatnya. Pria berpipi cubby itu pun mendekati Baekhyun lalu menyentuh pundaknya "Kau tidak apa-apa Baek?" tanyanya prihatin. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesali perbuatanmu ini Oh Luhan" Baekhyun mendesis sambil berlalu meninggalkan Luhan setelah menabrakkan bahunya diikuti Xiumin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Luhan menatap punggung dua orang yang berlalu itu dengan wajah sendunya. _Kapan kalian bisa melihatku sebagai teman... lagi?_ Batinnya miris.

* * *

 **Please, Don't Hate Me!**

* * *

Jongkook berdiri didepan pintu ruang kelasnya sambil mengayunkan sebelah kakinya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Sudah hampir lima belas menit sosok yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang tengah Luhan hyung lakukan di kelasnya, eoh?Kenapa lama sekali? Haissh...'_

 _ **Deg**_

Gerakan kaki Jongkook berhenti tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat ketika dia melihat sosok lelaki yang sangat di hindarinya tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Jongkook buru-buru memutar tubuhnya hendak kembali memasuki kelas, namun belum sempat dia membuka knop pintu suara bass lelaki itu menginstrupsinya.

"Ah. Si culun mau melarikan diri rupanya"

Jongkook mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas lalu memutar tubuhnya. Dengan berani dia mengangkat wajahnya hingga berhadapan dengan sosok lelaki bernama lengkap Byun Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya dengan sinis.

"A-aku...siapa yang menghidarimu?" tanyanya berlagak _sok_ menantang "Aku tidak menghindarimu..a-aku hanya ingin mengambil tempat pensilku yang ketinggalan didalam kelas _kok_ " elaknya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Jujur saja Jungkook merasa ketakutan sekarang. Byun Taehyung atau yang kerap dipanggil dengan nama Byun Tae oleh hyung nya itu adalah berandal sekolah yang suka menganggu dan membully siswa yang lemah seperti dirinya, dan Jongkook tidak mau jika harus menjadi korban bullynya setiap hari. Maka itu dia harus memasang wajah _sok_ berani mulai sekarang agar tidak menjadi objek pembullyan lagi.

"Alasan yang bagus sayang"

 _ **Blush**_

Namun semua tak semulus yang ia bayangkan. Pertahanan _sok_ berani yang dibuatnya goyah setelah mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Pipi Jongkook tiba-tiba memerah. Entah mengapa jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat ketika kalimat 'sayang' terlontarkan dari bibir lelaki yang tengah menatapnya menggoda itu. Lelaki manis itu menundukkan wajahnya sambil memilin ujung seragamnya salah tingkah. _Byun Tae Sialan! -_ Jongkook terus merutuki lelaki itu dalam hati.

"Haha...baru kupanggil sayang saja wajahmu sudah merona" Taehyung berkata mengejek "Mengaku saja, sebenarnya kau menyukaiku kan?"Taehyung berkata dengan percaya diri "Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu tenang saja. Tapi.. sebelum aku menerimamu, aku ingin kau bertelanjang lalu menggantung seluruh pakaianmu ditiang bendera, bagaimana? Buktikan jika kau benar-benar menyukaiku" lanjutnya menantang.

"Mwo?!" Jongkook menatap lelaki itu dengan mata yang membola. _Apa-apaan Byun Tae sialan itu!? Siapa yang menyukai siapa, huh!? Seenaknya saja mengambil kesimpulan sendiri._

"Bwahahahahah...Dasar _playboy_ brengsek! Percaya diri sekali kau" Luhan yang baru saja datang pun menghampiri mereka dengan tawa mengejek "Menjauh dari Kookie-ku sekarang juga! Kookie tidak akan menyukai lelaki urakan sepertimu" Luhan memperingati dengan wajahnya yang berubah datar kemudian.

"Huh, si pembuat onar datang lagi. Sepertinya aku memang harus pergi sekarang" Taehyung mendesah pelan, berpura-pura kecewa atas kehadiran Luhan. Jujur saja saat ini ia sedang malas beradu mulut dengan si pembuat onar itu "Well, sampai bertemu lagi sayang" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Jongkook. Luhan pun seketika memasang wajah ingin muntahnya sedangkan Jongkook masih terdiam cengo di tempatnya.

* * *

 _ **Plar**_

Benda persegi itu pecah terbelah dua ketika sang pemilik melemparkannya asal ke lantai. Perempuan cantik itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan amarah menggebu-gebu yang seketika membuat pening kepalanya. Victoria mendesah frustasi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan satu lengan.

Masalah demi masalah datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri perusahaan sepeninggal ayahnya. Ternyata mengurus perusahaan sendiri itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, sangat jauh dari ekspektasinya selama ini. Jika saja dia tahu jika jadinya akan seperti ini, mungkin Victoria tidak akan melenyapkan adik tirinya dari dunia ini.

Ini semua gara-gara Wu Yifan. Lelaki tak tau terimakasih itu telah membodohinya. Victoria sangat membenci lelaki itu sekarang. Bahkan setelah Yifan berhasil menyingkirkan saingan di perusaannya yang tak lain adalah Sehun-adik tirinya, Yifan tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Victoria sampai sekarang. Dan menurut desas-desus yang ia dengar, lelaki kurang ajar itu malah semakin dekat dengan Appa nya . Tuan Oh yang terhormat itu bahkan menitipkan cucu kesayangannya ke tempat penghianat itu selagi dia pergi keluar negri. _Sebenarnya apa motif terselubung Wu Yifan, huh?_

"Brengsek kau Wufan! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja!" Victoria menggeram marah sambil mematahkan pensil yang ia genggam di tangannya hingga terbagi dua.

"Eomma!"

Suara melengking itu mengganggu pendengarannya. Pandangan wanita cantik itu pun beralih ke sisi pintu. Victoria melengoskan wajahnya ketika melihat sosok gadis yang tak lain adalah putri semata wayangnya itu tengah berdiri disana.

 _Anak ini lagi. Jika saja aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk melancarkan semua rencanaku pasti aku tidak akan pernah memungut bocah berisik sepertimu dari rumah gubuk appamu itu_ –batinnya kesal.

"Jangan berisik Yerin. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu" Victoria berujar ketus.

Gadis bernama Yerin itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mendekati ibunya dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan "Eomma! Kapan Luhan Oppa pulang kerumah? Ini sudah sangat lama, aku merindukan nya eomma. Aku kesepian dirumah sendiri!" rajuknya.

Victoria mendesis marah. Bocah yang satu ini sungguh-sungguh...Sudah beribu kali Victoria mengatakan jika Luhan adalah musuh, yang harus dibenci dan di jauhi-disiksa jika perlu-, tetapi gadis itu tetap saja menyayanginya. Sepertinya sifat bodoh mantan suaminya dulu menurun pada gadis ini.

"Seharusnya kau senang jika idiot itu tak kembali"

"Eomma! Luhan Oppa bukan idiot! Kenapa kau selalu mengatainya idiot! Dia lelaki yang baik seperti appa, eomma jangan menghinanya lagi atau aku akan membenci eomma" Yerin bersungut kesal menatap ibunya.

"Terserah" Victoria memutar bola matanya malas, _memangnya aku peduli?._

* * *

 **Please, Don't Hate Me!**

* * *

"Sehuniee!"

Luhan berlari menuruni tangga dengan gesit lalu menerjang tubuh jakung Sehun yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya. Tangan mungilnya menggelayuti manja lengan Sehun.

"Jangan menyentuhku, Tikus kecil! Kau pasti belum mandi" Sehun berujar datar sambil melemparkan tas sekolahnya asal di sofa.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mencubit lengan Sehun pelan "Aku sudah mandi tau"

Sehun tersenyum kecil setelah berhasil menggoda Luhan. Lelaki bermata rusa itu akan terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis apabila sedang merajuk, bibirnya akan mengerucut maju dengan mata rusa yang menyipit lucu, membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit pipi rusa itu.

"Dimana Kookie?" Sehun mengalihkan perhatian kepenjuru ruangan. Tumben sekali adiknya yang tak kalah berisiknya dengan Luhan itu tidak menampakkan diri diruang tamu, padahal biasanya dua tikus kecil itu akan selalu berdebat memperebutkan dirinya ketika sampai dirumah.

"Dikamar" Luhan menjawab singkat lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju dapur.

Sehun mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam kulkas lalu menegaknya dengan rakus karena kehausan. Disaat Sehun terfokus dengan minumannya, Luhan menatap isi kulkas Sehun penuh minat ketika melihat sebuah kotak eskrim rasa cokelat disana. Tangannya terulur hendak mengambil eskrim itu namun belum sempat menyentuh kotak es krim itu, rupanya Sehun sudah terburu mengetahuinya. Sehun segera menutup pintu kulkas, _sedikit membantingnya._

Seperti tikus yang ketahuan hendak mencuri keju, nyali Luhan menciut ketika Sehun menatapnya dingin, dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengelabuhi Sehun adalah- "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku tetap tidak akan memberikan itu padamu" Luhan memajukan bibirnya. Sial! _Deer eye's_ kebanggaannya pun tetap tidak mempan untuk menggoyahkan wajah datar Sehun.

"Biarkan aku mencicipinya, satu sendok saja ya ya?" Luhan memohon sambil menarik –narik seragam sekolah Sehun, persis seperti bocah kecil yang tengah merajuk pada ibunya.

"Dan aku akan berakhir tidak tidur semalaman untuk menjagamu yang demam? Oh, tidak lagi."

"Tidak Sehun-ie. Aku berjanji tidak akan demam lagi, kumohon"

"Dan kau pikir aku akan percaya? Tidak akan"

Sehun pun meninggalkan dapur dengan Luhan yang masih mengekorinya dibelakang - _sambil mengumpatinya pelan._

"Eoh, Kyung? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk dengan nyaman di ruang tamunya.

Tak jauh beda dengan Sehun, Luhan pun memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata membola diliputi dengan raut wajah tak suka. _Mengganggu saja_ –batinnya.

"Aku baru saja sampai. Karena pintu rumahmu terbuka, aku langsung masuk saja hehe"

"Tidak sopan sekali" celetuk Luhan.

"Jaga bicaramu tikus kecil" Sehun menjitak pelan kepala Luhan, membuat sang empunya mendesis dengan ringisan tipis keluar dari bibirnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar celetukan Luhan. Ia sama sekali tak tersinggung mendengarnya, justru Kyungsoo merasa senang karena Luhan masih menganggap kehadirannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu Luhan?" Kyungsoo bertanya ramah.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri" Luhan berkata ketus sambil melengoskan wajahnya.

Sehun mendelikkan matanya, menatap Luhan penuh peringatan "Ya ya, aku baik-baik saja" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

Kehadiran lelaki bermata bulat itu selalu merusak suasana hatinya. Memang Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baik Sehun, Luhan tau jika mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil bahkan sebelum Sehun mengenal Luhan, namun tetap saja Luhan tidak akan rela jika Sehun nya dekat dengan orang lain. Apalagi dengan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu sepertinya menyimpan perasaan tersembunyi pada Sehun. Luhan pun semakin tidak menyukainya.

"Kyungie? Kau sudah datang, dimana eommamu? Tadi dia meleponku, katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan" Nyonya Wu yang baru saja datang langsung bergabung di ruang tamu. Luhan segera mendekati perempuan yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri itu lalu memeluknya erat.

"Hey, kenapa eum?" Nyonya Wu mengelus surai madu Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Nyonya Wu pun terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Sehun yang memberi isyarat jika bocah itu tengah merajuk padanya.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah pintu, dimana ibunya tengah berjalan kearah mereka "Ah, itu eomma"

Nyonya Do tersenyum ramah menuju ruang tamu. Nyonya Wu menyambutnya tak kalah ramah "Lama tak berjumpa Sunny-ah"

"Ya, karena kesibukan yang padat kita jadi jarang berkumpul bersama. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kami semua baik-baik saja dan aku harap kalian juga demikian" Nyonya Wu berkata dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Ya, kami juga. Maaf tiba-tiba aku mengganggumu, sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari adalah ingin menitipkan Kyungsoo untuk beberapa lama disini. Aku dan Appanya harus pergi ke luar negri untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan, bisakah kau membantuku untuk menjaganya sementara?" Nyonya Do menatap penuh harap sahabatnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu Sunny-ah. Tentu saja kau bisa menitipkan Kyungsoo disini, jangan pernah sungkan karena aku juga sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti putra ku sendiri" Nyonya Wu tersenyum menenangkan "Kyungsoo bisa memakai kamar Sehun untuk beberapa waktu"tambahnya.

"Lalu Sehun bagaimana _Ahjumma_?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tak enak hati karena dirinya Sehun harus pergi dari kamarnya.

"Sehun bisa tidur bersama adiknya, iya kan Sehun?" Nyonya Wu menatap Sehun yang menganggukkan kepalanya setuju "Ne"

"Tidak! Jangan!" Nyonya Wu sedikit tergelonjak ketika Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa Lu?"

"Ah, Tidak..err.. maksud Luhan, biarkan Kyungsoo-ssi tidur dikamar Luhan saja _eomma_ , nanti Luhan yang akan tidur bersama Kookie hehe" Kata Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ditatapi oleh semua orang yang berada diruangan itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Oh, kau sungguh tidak apa-apa jika Kyungsoo tidur di kamarmu?" Nyonya Wu bertanya memastikan.

"Tentu tidak"- _tidak rela sebenarnya, tapi aku lebih tidak rela lagi jika dia harus tidur dikamar Sehunie_ –lanjut Luhan dalam hati

"Ah, baiklah. Kyungie kau bisa tidur di tempat Lulu kami untuk sementara, bibi akan menyiapkan kamar sendiri untukmu secepatnya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti " _Ne._ _Khamsahamnida_ "

Luhan tersenyum haru ketika Nyonya Wu berkata _'Lulu kami'_ hatinya pun menghangat. Luhan seperti memiliki keluarga lengkap disini. Keluarga Wu begitu menyayanginya, begitu pula dengan Luhan yang sangat menyayangi keluarga Wu. Mereka adalah orang-orang penting dihidupnya sekarang. Entah bagaimana kenangan dimasa lalu, Luhan belum bisa mengingatnya.

Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah ketika dia terbangun disebuah rumah sakit dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menemaninya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Lelaki itu adalah kakeknya, malaikat pelindungnya dan orang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya yang kini tengah berada di luar negri untuk mengurusi bisnisnya. Luhan berharap jika orang-orang yang hidup dimasa lalunya juga mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama besarnya dengan apa yang Luhan rasakan sekarang ini.

 _Namun, apakah Luhan masih berhak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan ini, ketika nanti ia mengetahui jika kedua orang tuanya telah pergi secara tragis dari dunia ini?_

* * *

 _ **-Tubikontinyu-**_

* * *

 _Eng ing eng~_

Masih pada bingung? Gue sebenarnya juga bingung, kalau gitu ayo kita saling bingung-mem-bingungkan Wkwkwkw... tapi bagi para readersnim yang udah baca ff 'Angel 2008' pasti udah sedikit mengertilah ya karena ini kelanjutannya...

Tentang masa lalu Luhan dan, bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun, akan kita kupas tipis-tipis nanti di chapter selanjutnya. hehe...

Terimakasih sudah mau mampir untuk membaca cerita absurd ini! Jangan lupa untuk selalu meninggalkan jejak ya, karena ' _jejak yang terpilih_ ' akan mendapatkan ' _sesuatu_ ' di chapter akhir cerita ini nanti/? ^^

 **~MPWF ZPV~**


End file.
